


ʚ ocean eyes ɞ  [korrasami]

by notyourandy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, The Legend of Korra - Fandom, tlok
Genre: Angst, Asami - Freeform, Avatar: The legend of Korra - Freeform, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Korrasami - Freeform, Romance, fan fiction, korra - Freeform, ocean eyes, the legend of korra, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourandy/pseuds/notyourandy
Summary: | ᎬᏢᏆᏩᎡᎪᏢᎻ |"I'm halfway through believing that not all what shatters can truly be repaired."❖| ᏚYNᎾᏢᏚᏆᏚ |Asami Sato and The Avatar;compadres, pillars, close friends —or, perhaps, something wholly different?❖





	ʚ ocean eyes ɞ  [korrasami]

**Author's Note:**

> | ᏆᎷᏢᎾᎡᎢᎪNᎢ ᎪNNᎾᏌNᏟᎬᎷᎬNᎢᏚ |
> 
> ▸ This fictitious story is thick with numerous themes which may act as severe triggers if one is too sensitive to the obvious, regarded topics. You have been warned. Proceed cautiously, please.  
> ▸ This fan fiction will contain heaps of spoilers, so I do recommend that you do not proceed until you have finished watching season three of The Legend of Korra.  
> ▸ I do not own the characters nor the background stories, all rights go to their rightful owner! I solely own the literary content.
> 
> ❖
> 
> | ᏟᎾᏢYᎡᏆᏩᎻᎢ |
> 
> Copyright © 2018 by Andy. (notyourandy/halfbakedavataar)
> 
> The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced, translated, copied or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder. Any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.
> 
> Plagiarism is punishable by law.

"Dear Korra,"

Hesitant, idle taps resonated within the secluded walls of the CEO's office once the words were inked, of her pen against the surface of a duskily fancy, colossal, wooden desk. She must've contemplated writing this letter for what seemed to be the twentieth time in a row during this weekend alone, at the very least; Asami Sato has long lost count. 

The woman's brows were furrowed in a manner which could only indicate the extents of frustration brewing in her chest when a sharp sigh was blown through signature, burgundy lips; the sole noise to rival the steady hum of the air conditioner far atop her head. It wasn't long before the pen was slammed with little patience away from the vacant set of papers she so craved to fill up with all her worries — the ones she'd buried there for the unbearable entirety of eight months.

Asami shifted in her chair, an air of discomfort looming over her mind as she debated whether to drop the attempts altogether. 

‘If Korra wanted to respond whatsoever, she would've done so ages ago.’ Thoughts echoed and chimed within the capacity of her preoccupied mind, as a pallid hand reeked through flowing, inky tendrils of hair.

The last letter she'd sent was nearly the thirteenth, after all — and every single one went unanswered. The rest of Team Avatar haven't heard from neither Korra nor her parents either; not even a single response was received throughout the span of such a long while.

An audible exhale left her nose as a set of crimson-nailed fingertips reached out, seizing the deserted pen once more.

"Dear Korra,  
How've you been? I hope all is well."

"..Damn it." 

Hisses thoughtlessly flitted her lips. None of the words felt right. She'd written the exact same ones in initiation over, and over, and over. They were sent to the Avatar thirteen times, to no avail; they weren't heartfelt, and did not nearly express a speck of the unsettlement overwhelming Asami's chest. At this point, Asami was starting to believe all could simply not be well. Moments passed before the sound of crumpled paper scrunched through the extravagant office, leaving a fresh, clean one in its wake once it was tossed to the carpeted floor.

"Dear Korra,"

Asami started scribbling once again, her delicate handwriting uncharacteristically tottery in comparison to her artistic, steady sense of beauty and confidence, even when it came to simple letters. 

She'd taken her time to write about everyone's achievements and lives before; the CEO thought it would bring what little joy it can to Korra if she can feel like she's not truly missing out on anything. Asami couldn't help but so enthusiastically tell her all about what's been going on with the rest of the team in previous letters.

Bolin had expressed genuine interest in participating with new forces to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom under the command of a fiery leader known as Kuvira, especially after their queen's hideous demise. Meanwhile, Mako had been trying his best to invest himself in his career within the police department; rumors were drumming on about how he'll be assigned to the new heir to the throne of the earth kingdom as his personal bodyguard. 

Tenzin has never been busier nor giddier with reuniting and strengthening the brand new, fresh nation of air-benders which sprung to life all up a sudden; Meelo and his older siblings have also been incredibly enthusiastic about the entire deal, especially now that they actually get to train and lightheartedly boss around their potential students. Even Asami, herself, was doing very well when it came to profession; Future Industries has been finally flourishing once more, presenting new automobiles and designs in a flash, with Varrick and Zhu Li still by the corporation's side to aid; the CEO had to admit, their brilliance and cooperation was truly astounding.

Despite the progress and success each individual seemed to indulge in, Asami could never entirely move on from the fact that the Avatar was no longer part of the team, and apparently refused to be till recovery, — more than anyone else. For countless moments, during brief conversations and chatter, it would feel like the rest have placed Korra on a dusty shelf within their distant memories until further notice.

Not Asami, though.

Never.

The Avatar's restless eyes have always haunted her nightmares whenever she lost the fight against bittersweet sleep; the baleful agony stretching across her fragile features as she settled into her wheelchair that day would stir to life ever so vividly. Asami could never shake away how Korra's voice tottered with a newfound sense of foreign weakness, forever resonating against her ears in a heartbreaking tempo. The bright sapphires adorning her eyes seemed to fizzle out; to lose the enticing flame swirling at their core, until nothing remained but dull ache and the ashes of a former, sun-kissed smile.

It felt like the era of their fiery, bright-eyed bender was coming to an end, rather replaced by a new reign of storms and hungry voids — ones which dared not rage as ferociously as the Avatar's heart.

And for some strange, unfathomable reason, it felt as if only Asami could sense it, like an ominous aura pricking her senses. Something was wrong with Korra — so hideously, terribly wrong, despite the assurance of everyone and how they all insisted their Avatar must be on the speedy road to recovery.

The tart taste of grape was starting to toy with the CEO's nauseous appetite and haphazard consciousness, despite how her sleek glass of whiskey was still carried into svelte fingers up to her ruby, pursed mouth for more than just a swig of alcohol. It wasn't long before Asami's overworked, stung brain whipped her surroundings into a frenzy of indistinguishable masses and flares of colors, alongside everything else that was supposed to be making sense.

Zhu Li, who took the position as the young woman's personal assistant once Varrick was off pampering himself in extravagant saunas or such, could tell something was not right. It was very rare for Asami to exceed office hours — almost as rare as the muffled sobs resonating behind the sturdy door secluding her from the rest of the vacant building. Zhu Li contemplated checking up on the CEO multiple times, but resolved to stay out of any personal matters she did not consider her business, despite her concern.

The upcoming ten minutes were a mere haze to Asami; a sorrowful mess of tears and a fretting heart. She would do anything just to hear from Korra once more; anything. 

And so, her fingers painted the papers with words her dripping, emerald eyes were too fogged to realize. Moments passed between the blur of thrusting out her overwhelmed feelings onto paper, her shaky hands fumbling to messily tuck the piece of paper into an envelope and scribbling only a sole word beneath the waxed seal — 'Korra.'

The assistant fixed her petite glasses with a thin forefinger against the bridge of her nose as she browsed a few papers, routinely ready to organize them into alphabetical order and set them aside for Asami to check up on later, see if any modifications were needed before they were signed and shipped away. Zhu Li's unwavering concentration was interrupted by the characteristic ring of the telephone by her load of paperwork — the one linking her straight to the CEO's solitary office.

As usual, without a moment's delay, she picked up. The cool plastic of the handset settled against her ear, shrouded by the sprays of hair which escaped a tight bun. Under regular circumstances, Asami would utter a brief, polite greeting then directly proceed to inform the woman of whatever it was that she needed — not this time, though. The call was eerily silent, to the point where Zhu Li contemplated whether there was anyone on the other end of the line at all.

The young assistant was about to part her lips and initiate the conversation when she finally heard something — a soft sob that seemed to have escaped through Asami's lips in the midst of her struggles to summon the professional tone she'd always maintained inside this building. Zhu Li's brows were slightly furrowed, more in compassion than anything else. 

The CEO was never one to display fragility under any circumstances, always being the firm, enthusiastic leader and brilliant woman she'd ceaselessly been ever since Team Avatar formed and collided with Varrick up until only minutes ago. 

Zhu Li contemplated the right words to say in such a situation; how to offer her condolences without exceeding the limits of her position as only an assistant. After careful calculations, the woman's steady voice lofted out without a speck of emotion in reach; Asami would, most certainly, not embrace any sort of pity at that moment. Acting as per usual would probably be her best choice.

"Good evening, Miss Sato. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Zhu Li was greeted with more silence, occasionally invaded by little sniffles and the softest hints of whimpers, for an entire minute. 

The young assistant swallowed her hesitation, alongside the lump that'd lodged within her throat, and resolved to go ahead.

"Would you rather inform me of what you need face to face?"

Moments passed, yet no word nor gesture of approval reached Zhu Li's ear. Bland nails tapped against the stacks of paper scattered around as she patiently awaited a response. 

A deep, quivery breath was drawn into the CEO's lips in a subtle plea to silence the tears. Asami could attempt to reason with her emotions all night long, yet know it'd all be to no avail. Her ragged voice finally managed to muster up a faint, little word.

"..Please." 

That was all it took for Zhu Li to slip her feet back into the duo of classic heels she'd tossed to the side, then push herself up, back as straight as an arrow, "Alright, Miss Sato. I'll be there in but a moment."

The soft clink of plastic resonated through the vacant hall as the young woman set the phone down with one hand, and fixed her flawless, inky pencil skirt with the other. She swerved and took steady steps towards a sophisticated, broad door afterwards, bracing herself for whatever it was that could bring a woman as sturdy as the stunning CEO to such an outburst.

'Was it last night's meeting? Asami did seem quite hesitant about sealing the deal, but I had no idea it could be so hideous to the point of bringing her to tears. Spirits, I hope the corporation is fine. I saw no faltering with today's reports, thankfully. I wonder..'

Zhu Li's fingertips wrapped themselves around the frosty, golden knob and, after a short breath, calmly slid the entrance open. Greeted by huffs of frost-whipped air and the vibrant scent of peaches was no surprise to the woman, even as she knew winter was rapidly approaching; she couldn't help but wonder why such a drop in temperature appealed to the other, but never questioned it.

The CEO's office was as spick-and-span as always, as expected — the extravagant furniture and decorations were all scattered and set in place, perfectly balancing out the maroon walls and matte, wood floorings. The sole thing which seemed rather hectic was the CEO's always-neat-and-spotless desk — alongside the flurry of black atop it. Silky waves of raven-hued hair flowed onto the papers and set of crossed arms beneath it, where Asami kept her rosy face buried, even when she'd heard the click of her door as it was shut back.

Zhu Li gently cleared her throat after a rather awkward stretch of quietude during which she watched the flustered CEO seem to either take an accidental nap or choose to entirely ignore her existence; either ways, it wasn't working. Confusion stirred inside the assistant's tightened chest, fearing none more than having Future Industries face the wrath of any financial crises — her serene features never portrayed a single worry, though.

"Miss Sa—"

A shuffle of paper interrupted Zhu Li's voice, tugging her attention and sight towards the source of the brief sound. A petite, messy envelope was pushed to the tip of Asami's haphazard desk, still clutched into drunken palms. It took a moment for the young assistant to process what was happening, a neat, little brow rising as she eyed the concealed letter in the other's possession.

A few steps later, Zhu Li easily carried the crinkled envelope out Asami's loosened hand and proceeded to observe what she could in hopes of figuring out what the CEO wanted all along, without breaking the waxed seal, of course.

Her task turned out to be way more attainable than she'd initially expected. 

'Thank Heavens.' Zhu Li couldn't help but let a quiet sigh of relief escape her mouth as she caught sight of the Avatar's name spewed across crinkled paper, 'This had nothing to do with Future Industries, after all.'

"I understand." The soothed assistant breathed, arranging her monotonous words in perfect professionalism, "It will be sent within the following forty-eight hours or, perhaps, a bit less — as always. I shall take my leave, now; I suppose it would do you justice to retire for the day as well, Miss Sato." Zhu Li suggested, trying her best to summon the most amicable tone she could, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

She was met by the shake of a luscious head of dark hair in response.


End file.
